Desideratum
by EATnRunBandit
Summary: Desire can take a person a long way. Maybe even all the way towards the road to destruction. TykixAllen KandaxAllen


This two-part story is based on my dream that I had last night. But I must admit to the fact that it feels weird to be writing about another pairing besides KandaxAllen, however, that is what happened in my dream. Please don't expect any smut, although some words or actions imply towards sex and it is still very unclear on whether or not Tyki or Kanda did it with Allen. Please don't ask. I feel uncomfortable enough as it already is. (Sigh)

**Warning:** Considerably short, since my dreams are always short and brief. I think.

--

Ω** Desideratum **Ω

He mentally signaled his brain to activate the Innocence ebbed into his hand, but his adversary was speedy, and before Allen realized it—Tyki flashed in front of his eyes and started attacking at him with his 'rejection' weapon. The boy sharply jumped back, his neck being slightly nicked in the process. A tiny stream of blood spewed into the air. The Noah grinned with joy at the sight of the crimson substance.

"Almost got you."

Allen clicked his tongue and summoned out his Innocence, his sword glinting under the rays of the moonlight. Tyki's smile faltered at the sight of the nostalgic weapon.

"Using that sword again, boy?" The man sighed. "It's such a nuisance to me, you know? I got gigantic scars on my chest because of you."

The boy frowned, also remembering that last fight with Tyki, and another scene from the orphanage as well. "… I know what you mean."

"Well, I'm glad you know," Tyki said, "because I'm going to rip off that arm of yours." He sped towards Allen once again, slashing precisely, aiming for Allen's right arm, and to the boy's chagrin—he never ceased, always coming back continuously with vigor. Allen didn't have a second to catch his breath. He forced his mind to stay on alert at any moment.

"You don't the time nor leisure to think, boy."

Allen coughed out blood as he was suddenly thrown, back first, into a brick wall—the debris flying into his face with clouds of dust enveloping his body. His head bleeding with fervor, he opened one eye as a silhouette quickly emerged from within the dusty haze. The white-haired boy dodged the attack, balancing his whole body on his right hand to jump out of the way. He then grabbed the hilt of Crown Clown and collided with Tyki's weapon. He remained unfazed as the Noah of Pleasure stared down at him with an unsettling glint in his eye.

"Nimble as always, aren't you?" he said as their weapons conflicted in place. "But, it's a lot more fun that way." He chuckled wickedly as he shifted his weight forward and swiftly pushed the boy backwards. Allen soon found himself cornered by the Noah on the wall.

"Damn it, I can't move," he thought in vain. His pale face froze as Tyki leaned his head in a little closer with only a couple of inches between their faces. Allen felt his spine shiver when Tyki started to laugh like a maniac.

"I can't believe it," the man said. Allen tried to push him back, but Tyki wouldn't budge even the tiniest bit. The boy felt trapped.

"I can't believe it," Tyki repeated incessantly to himself. "It's been a few months since we fought in the Ark and now I get to see you again in the city of Constantinople **(1)**? Not to mention that all your little friends are busy fighting the Akuma all the way at the other side of the city. " He looked deep into the boy's eyes. "We must be bonded, you and I."

Allen was deeply confused. "… Excuse me?"

Tyki chuckled again. "You're such a strange boy. You are on the exorcist's side and yet you want to save the Noah's as well? You wanted to save _me_?" He glanced at the insignia on Crown Clown. "You… are a very funny jester indeed, Allen Walker."

The boy frowned, still confused about Tyki's sudden little chat. "What do you mean by this, Tyki Mikk?"

"Boy, do you remember what I said last time? To you?" the Noah said. Allen widened his eyes as he felt a large hand sliding up his left cheek where his scar was etched. He trembled as air was blown into his ear, soft lips lightly caressing his ear lobe.

"I only touch what I want to touch."

Allen unconsciously dropped his sword as he felt something wet lick away the trickle of semi-dry blood running down his bare throat, even though his uniform collar was supposedly covering his skin. But being a Noah who can reject almost anything besides Innocence, Tyki had the advantage in this situation. The boy gasped in pain when the man bit the pale white skin between his collarbone and right shoulder.

"T-Tyki Mikk," Allen stuttered, "What are you doing?! Stop!" He tried to struggle out of the man's grasp, but Tyki grabbed his throat and tightened his grip on the young exorcist.

"Stay still, boy. I'm just getting started."

He leaned in closer until their noses barely touched. Allen turned his face away, but Tyki roughly brought it back.

"Why don't you enjoy this while it lasts."

Allen cringed as another hand wandered around his waist and started to touch and caress him in places he considered inappropriate. His breathing became heavier as he panted in and out slowly, his skin burning aflame with heat. Tyki smiled as his and the boy's mouths came into close contact.

"Road stole a kiss from you, and now I shall steal a kiss."

He licked Allen's lips and entered into the boy, filling in as much as he could. The boy resisted the kiss but soon felt his body freeze like a block of ice. Since when did Tyki Mikk have this kind of hold on him?

The Noah couldn't help but grin at the boy's vulnerability. He was really enjoying this way too much. He even almost wished that it would last for a long time. But now it was time for the finale. He straightened his fingers and positioned his hand in front of Allen's chest.

_Farewell, Allen Walker._

He shot his hand through the boy's body. Allen screamed out in agonizing pain and pulled away from the Noah's grasp and desperately grabbed for his sword. Tyki whistled in pure enjoyment.

"Nice dodge, nice dodge," he praised as the exorcist was struggling to stand up. The boy was bent over in pain as a river of thick blood poured down his chest and splattered onto the dirt. Tyki loved the sight of it. The pool of blood, the boy in agony and despair. Tyki felt really excited. His Noah Instincts shot over the roof.

"Too bad I couldn't stab your heart, eh boy? Just like that other time," he stated. Allen merely glared at the Noah.

"You.." But Allen couldn't finish. He coughed and hacked up more blood. And Tyki, who was thoroughly enjoying himself, wouldn't trade this sight for anything in the world. Anything, except maybe for the world's annihilation.

"Would you really want to save me?" Tyki said. "Even after all that I have done to you? No matter how many times I give you a glimpse of death's face?"

Allen didn't answer.

"… How about," he pondered, "… if I hurt your friends?"

The white-haired exorcist glared at him. "Don't you dare."

Tyki laughed. "I like that look of yours. It suits you so well."

Suddenly, Allen dropped to the ground and clutched onto his wound, trying to stop the blood from flowing out. Everything hurt. He felt immobilized.

_Although I admit, your look of despair is even better._

The Portuguese man finally saw his chance and switched on to his 'reject' weapon. "Now, how about I take that arm of yours!" he said while running towards the fallen exorcist. Allen widened his eyes and yelled out in anguish for his sword to move. Crown Clown started to twitch and focused its point towards Tyki's direction. The Noah smirked.

_Come at me, boy._

Then unexpectedly, there was a clanging noise, and a mist of dust blew over to the area where Tyki and Crown Clown were coming towards. Allen strained his eyes and looked around. Where the hell was Tyki Mikk? What the hell happened?

"How many times do I have to tell you not to bow down to the enemy?" a voice yelled out from the dust. "This is why you'll always remain a Beansprout!"

--

**(1)** Takes place in the Ottoman Empire. (Although my dream took place in an introverted version of my room). Reference of Chapter 186. Although there was a mistake in the scan. The city wasn't called Istanbul until the 1930's. It was still considered Constantinople.

**Note:** The second chapter will be the last. And this really was my dream. Seriously. (Looks away) First time I had such a clear DGM dream. Except maybe for the Yullen one with Kanda and Allen attending a University. (Looks away again) So anyways, after I update the second chapter, I will combine it with the first chapter. So how was it? Please review if you can. I really want to know what you think. I am still in shock from this dream.


End file.
